Arguing is Fun
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: So Rin is supposed to be kind and innocent and nonviolent? oh? she's not kind? Hmph. Well scratch all that because Rin has met her match.


It was a large meadow filled with hundreds of flowers. And in the midst of the flowers, there stood two **_very _**angry girls.

It had all started off as a simple greeting: "Hello, I'm…, How are you?"

But then things went from a teasing comparison, to good, old-fashioned insulting! (YAY! )

"Sesshomaru-sama is the best!" Rin snapped at her new acquaintance, hands in balled into fists at her sides.

She wore her usual kimono, no shoes, same wild hair, and a very rare expression on her face. She was seriously ticked off. Her four-foot frame was packed in with six feet of temper.

But the other, Mayu, was no pushover. She stood at three-foot-eleven, long raven-black hair, brown eyes, pale blue kimono, pink obi, and also shoeless.

She had her small arms crossed, and a shut-up-you're-stupid look on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well Setsuki-sama is the bestest in the **_world_**!"

"Nuh-**_uh_**! Sesshomaru-sama is **better** than the bestest!"

Rin looked pretty triumphant of herself…that is, until Mayu pushed her and yelled in her face, **"Shut up, _baka_!"**

Enraged, Rin charged at the other girl, scratching at any skin she could find, while Mayu yanked at Rin's hair, yelling words no child should have learned at such a young age; therefore, I'm not mentioning them.

Rin bit the girl's arm in retaliation.

Mayu punched her in the face.

"**Liar!"**

"**Brat!"**

It went on for quite awhile, considering they started fighting early afternoon, and it was already early evening…

"Had enough **_yet!_** Take this and this, and this!" Rin was jumping up and down on Mayu's back.

Mayu grit her teeth, **"_Never!_"**

Abruptly, the children ceased fighting. For a dark, looming shadow passed above their heads. Rin backed off of Mayu, and they both huddled close to each other. Together, they slowly looked up, and…

Screamed. Their. Lungs. Out.

Quite shrilly, too.

"**SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"**

"**SETSUKI-SAMA!"**

What they had seen was a demon crow the size of a bear. Far above them, it eyed them hungrily, and began its descent.

Miles away, two great demons from opposite directions made their way to the meadow.

From the South, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands; from the North, Lady Setsuki of the Southern Lands.

However, they weren't the only ones who heard the children's scream. Other demons didn't hear it as a plea for help, but as a dinner bell screaming, "Come and get it: Now would you like Sweet and Sour, or Ketchup with that?"

Rin shook in fear as the crow _cawed_ closer. "No! Go away, go away!" She held onto Mayu's sleeve and shut her eyes tight.

"Get down!" Mayu pushed them both down into the ground as the crow swept over them.

As the crow rounded back at them, Mayu looked up to see a blur of white and black shoot up from the ground, and cleanly hack off the birds head.

"SETSUKI-SAMA!" Mayu left Rin to run to her protector, who landed softly before her, and gave her a warning glare.

Instinctively, the small girl stopped in her tracks, and slowly went back to Rin. She had been in **_many_** situations like this—that's not exactly a **good** thing, is it—and knew better than to go against Lady Setsuki's orders.

Rin sat in awe of the demoness who saved them. She was Kagome's height, but much more beautiful. She had silver eyes, waist-length, straight, black hair, a white kimono with sakura flower patterns along the sleeves, indigo obi, delicate black shoes, and poison claws like Sesshomaru's, except hers were blue marks.

But Setsuki found things to be **far** from beautiful. There were demons on the way, and she couldn't take them all. But someone else could. She eyed Rin thoughtfully, 'That child…she is Sesshomaru's pup.' Well, it was pretty obvious. The pup **reeked** of his scent.

She eyed the trees surrounding the meadow. Someone else was on their way, and was coming faster than the other demons.

'Who could that…ah. Speak of the devil.'

Sesshomaru sprang from the trees, stopping right in front of Rin, who squealed with delight.

Oops.

Dozens of demons came from all directions: Snakes, wolves, squirrels—yes, squirrels—boars, etc.

Setsuki wasn't even fazed. She tilted her head at Sesshomaru, who glared in return, giving her his Why-the-hell-are-you-looking-at-me-go-do-it-yourself look.

Her eyes narrowed, and she pointed a claw at Rin. "I saved your pup," was all she had to say.

With an aggravated sigh, Sesshomaru used Tokijin, and slew the demons. "Happy now?"

His eye twitched.

She wasn't even **listening**. She was looking over at her own pup with a curious look in her eyes. He looked as well, and found the two girls arguing over them. (Again… --)

"See! She's **_faster_** than he is!"

"So! He destroyed **_all_** the demons!"

"Well, at least **_I_** didn't make the demons attack!"

"Shut up, **_baka_**!"

"**Baby."**

Rin launched herself at Mayu, grasping the other girl's arm and pulling it behind her back, but not before Mayu pulled at Rin's ankle, sending them both sprawling on the ground.

Setsuki massaged her temple, and walked over to the fighting girls. Using two clawed fingers, she pulled Mayu up by her obi, lifting her above the ground.

She clucked her tongue.

"Mayu."

The small child swung her arms and kicked her feet, screaming, "I'll get you! I'll get you and—

"**Mayu."**

She stopped squirming, but sent Rin a murderous glare.

Rin was about to go after her, but Sesshomaru had took her by the collar, and also lifted her up. She fell silent, but if looks could kill…

Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Mayu, then to Setsuki, who had a hint of anxiety in her expression. He rolled his eyes.

"My brother's woman can help heal them."

Both children looked over at him, and said in perfect unison, "Huh? What's wrong with me?"

Rin and Mayu turned to look back at each other. Rin scoffed, "Obviously, you're vertically challenged. Like there's a cure for **that.**"

"**Rin. **If you haven't noticed, which you haven't, your leg is bleeding." Sesshomaru pointed to her leg.

"And Mayu, your left arm is broken," Setsuki chimed in, "don't you feel it?"

**You know how you don't feel the pain, but when you look at it, you do?**

"My leg! I'm going to lose my leg!"

"My arm! I'll never be able to write again!"

The two adults sweat-dropped.

Following Sesshomaru, Setsuki shook her head.

Rin was **NOT** going to lose her leg, and Mayu was **_right handed_**. It's not like they were going to **_die._**

Although, they **_did_** remind her of how she and Sesshomaru were...


End file.
